


Apple

by uaevuon



Series: Rainbow Fruit Smoothie [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Head Injury, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uaevuon/pseuds/uaevuon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr. takes place several years before _Orange_ , after the car crash that killed Eren's mom.

Eren woke up. 

His head felt fuzzy, and so did his mouth, and his hands sort of tingled. He could hear something, it sounded like mumbling, and his eyes were closed but he could tell that wherever he was, was very bright. He opened his mouth slightly and sucked in a breath. It didn’t hurt, exactly, but it was uncomfortable in that way that pain plus painkillers tended to be. 

The bed under him – bed, right? Flat, squishy, lumpy, not his bed but _a_ bed – moved, just a little. “Eren?” That came through loud and clear. 

“Muh?” he responded. His tongue felt heavy, and his mouth was dry. 

“You’re awake.” That sounded like Mikasa. “I’ll call the doctor.”

Eren made another noise, questioning, but it was stopped by a crack in his young teenage voice. He opened his eyes a little to the blurry, bright room around him. 

His head was still fuzzy as movement suddenly started up around him. It made him dizzy, gave him a headache. By the time the doctor and nurse had prodded him and asked him a few questions (some of which he could answer, some of which he could not), his vision cleared. He could pick up singing from the TV in what he found out was his own hospital room, but it was too fast for him to make out the words. 

The questions eventually ended and the doctor left, followed by the nurse after she helped Eren drink some water. Mikasa came back in – when had she left? – and gently got onto Eren’s bed. 

“Mikasa, what are you doing?”

“Shh. We’re going to watch a movie.” She messed with the remote and restarted what she’d been watching before he woke up. “It’s not great, but I think you’ll like it. The main character’s name is Dr. Frank’n’furter.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Mikasa curled into Eren’s side. He looked down at her; her eyes were glassy and puffy as if she’d been crying a lot. 

“What’s wrong?” Eren asked. 

She didn’t look at him. “I’ll tell you later. Watch the movie, okay?”


End file.
